our life is a movie
by vampirechick24
Summary: what if Bella had her sister she never knew about come and visit her but her sister is a big twilight fan then find out that there life has turned into a movie and a book series
1. getting there

Shanelle's POV

"Shanelle are you sure about this?" Mom asked for what seemed like the 50th time.

"Yes mom I'm 100% sure about this. I can't wait to meet my sister. I'll be fine okay I'll call you when I'm of the plane." I told her. I just found out that I had a sister two months ago and now that school ended I wanted to go meet her. So now I'm on my way to forks Washington. I was at the airport about to get on my flight my dad Phil is going to an away game and mom is going with him. So I told mom it was the perfect time to go. I wasn't going to stay home alone going to camp. Might as well make the best out of this summer.

"Flight 32 to Washington now boarding." Said a lady on the speaker phone.

"Well that's me mom bye love you so much and I'll call you." I told my mom and gave her kiss on the cheek. I got my stuff and headed to the plane. I can't help but feel like I forgot something at home. Something really important to me but couldn't quite put my finger on it. I hate plane's they make me so nervous and when I'm nervous I forget things. I just hope its nothing to important. I sat in one of the planes seat's and tried to get comfy. Gosh I hate planes more than anything. I took out my _ipod_ and started to listen to music. It was so ironic that the song airplane was on. Ugh I love this song but not in the mood to listen to it. I switched it to _Give me everything tonight _by Pit-bull, Nayer and Ne-yo. It was my favorite song this week. Last week it was E.T. gosh I loved that song. I put it on my play list to come up next. It was a two hour ride to Washington and then anther hour to the Cullen's house. So I think I had enough music to survive tree hours.

_ Two hours later._

Ome I took a nice nap without even knowing it. But now I'm in Washington. I still don't know what part but I really don't care. I got a cab and gave him a piece of paper with address of the Cullen's house. Mom gave it to me before I left said it might be useful. Now I see what I would need it for. I didn't even think of that. But now I'm stuck here until one more hour. It was eight o'clock in the morning so I would probably get there at nine. I hope she's up I wouldn't want to wake her up. I just sat back and closed my eyes. Wait I'm suppose to call mom. I got my bag and got my phone out. I looked for mom and pressed _talk _and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi mom I'm here in Washington just got in the cab." I said after she answered the phone after two rings.

"Great honey are you okay." She asked it sounded like she's been holding her breath.

"Yeah mom I'm great is everything alright with you." I asked because my mom is known to over react sometimes.

"Yes sweetie I'm fine. I'm about to head out so call me later when you're with Bella okay so I can say hi. Oh and remember I love you sweetie. Bye." She said and hung up. Love you too mom. Gosh my mom is crazy I love her but she's still crazy. Now I hit play on my _ipod_ and took one more nap.

Bella POV

I'm so bored. Nessie is still asleep and the family isn't coming back until later on today. Edward insisted on staying with me but I said no. Nessie and I already went hunting yesterday Edward would have come with but Nessie wanted to talk to me alone so Edward stayed. Edward eyes were black it always scared me when I was human but now it made me sad. So I made sure he went with the family with a little from Jasper. But now I was pure bored there was nothing to do. Times like these when I wished I had a friend. There was nothing to watch on TV, the house was all cleaned up both of them. So now I sat in Edward's old room listening to music. I looked at the time it was almost nine o'clock. Nessie won't be up until ten or eleven because she was up late last night. _So what should I do until then?_ Just when I asked that I heard the door bell. I must have so bored I wasn't using my head. But whoever it was is human I can smell it. I ran down stairs at vampire speed and opened the door. There was a tall girl standing there, dark brown hair and eyes tan skin. She was wearing a purple sweater with a white shirt and black skinny jeans with purple and gray colored flats. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't call it. She was carrying a few bags and when she looked at me she smiled.

Shanelle POV

I finally got to the house paid the driver got my stuff and walked up to the door. I rang the door bell and waited. A few seconds later there was a beautiful woman standing there. She must be my sister she looked just like the pictures mom showed me just paler. I smiled and then said "Hi I'm Shanelle you must be Bella Cullen." I held my hand out to shake hers. Her skin was cold well I couldn't blame her I was cold in Washington.

"Yes I am can I help you with something?" she asked and smiled.

"Well I came here to spend time with you Bella because I found out two months ago that you're my sister." I told and then I regretted it because my poor sister looked like she froze for a second. This might take a while to get in her mind but I can wait I'm in no rush. But then suddenly she smiled.


	2. the meeting

The Meeting

Bella's POV

What? Did I hear her right? There must be some mistake. But look at her she looks like Phil and mom it must be true. I can't believe it I have a sister. This has to best thing that has happened in a long time to me. I smiled at her I didn't want to stay in shock and give her the wrong idea. I would love to have a sister. And now Nessie has a real aunt not that care. But it's so exciting. I wonder what her name is but I realized I hadn't said anything to her since she said she was my sister.

"I'm sorry I spaced out. Anyway what's your name?" I asked and she smiled to and I noticed she has dimples that I didn't notice before which is weird.

"It's okay. My name is Shanelle and your Isabella but mom says you like to be called Bella." She said and laughed. "I don't have a shorter name unless you want to call me sunshine. After you spend some time with me you'll understand. Or maybe dimples if you like that and yet again you'll get to see why later." She said. I can already see why you'd call dimples. It's because her dimples are so deep that even when she talks you see them. I still can't see why I didn't notice these before.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked I was being rude it must be cold out there. I won't know anyway but it was still rude. I notice then she had bags. Was she staying with us? I didn't care she's my sister. Why wouldn't I take her in? She walked in with her stuff and I put them at side of the door when I closed it.

"I can explain those in a minute." She said she sounded nervous. I wonder why.

"It's okay come sit down." I walked her to the living room and she sat down on the sofa. I sat next to her I didn't know what to say. Lucky she started talking.

"I found out two months ago that I had a sister. I was looking at some photos with mom and I a saw you. That's when mom told me about you. She said that you moved with your dad and got married and that she hasn't of you since." It was true I haven't spoken to Renée in so long. I missed her so much but really couldn't do anything about it. Renee figured things out easily and was already close to figuring it out.

"Mom and my dad Phil are going to be traveling a lot this year and she said I can stay home, go to an away camp, or go with them. I didn't want to do any of those so I asked mom if I can come spend the summer with you so we can get to know each other I always wanted a sister and one summer will never be enough but we can make the best of it. That's why I have bag's but if your to busy for me to stay I can go back its no problem I can understand." She is too cute of course she can stay there's no worries and to get to know my sister would be the best. I can't wait.

"No it is fine you can stay as long as you'd like I always wanted a sister to. Well I already have two from my husband's side but one from mom is the best." Just then I heard foot steps Nessie must be up. She was coming down right now.

"Mommy I'm up are you in here." She said coming down the steps. She stopped when she saw Shanelle. "Ummmm mom who's that?" she asked pointing at Shanelle.

"Ome I have a niece. Yay this was the bests idea I've had in forever. Hi I'm Shanelle and you are." She was so happy to an aunt. It is just so fair I love my sister already. Wait what does ome mean? Gotta find out.

"Nessie sweetie this is my sister Grandma Renee had anther baby after me. Wait how old are you?" I asked not knowing. She looked 16 or 17 to me which is reasonable saying that it's been that long since me transformation.

"I'm 14 years old and now I'm an auntie yay. I can't believe it

This is fate or something because I'm great with kid's." she is so happy it was making happy and it was making Nessie happy to. I guess that's why people call her sunshine.

"Nessie are you hungry I'll make your favorite chocolate chip pancakes. What do you think you want some Shanelle?" I asked it was ten in the morning she must be hungry.

"Sure thing sissy poo that sounds great." She said yay I get to cook for someone who will actually eat my food. Hopefully.

"So how old are you Nessie?" she looked older than her aunt this might be a problem.

"Oh she's 13 years old isn't that funny." She can pass as a 13 year old if Shanelle is 14 and looks 16 then Nessie can pass as 13.

"That is we were born a year apart that's cool means you'll hang out with me more because were still teens. Cool I can be a cool aunt or do you already have one because I can be the always happy aunt. Or you can choose later I'm rumbling aren't I?" She said I can tell Alice, Nessie and Shanelle will get along fine. I left then there to make breakfast. I can't wait to tell the Cullen's. I flipped up some pancakes and got the table ready and called then. Shanelle and Nessie are getting along just fine but now it's my turn to bound with her.

"So sis tell me about yourself whatever comes to your mind spill." I told her.

"Well my favorite colors are red, purple, black, gray, white and blue. I love to read. Mostly vampire books but romance and drama are my forte. I love to act. I Justin Bieber so much. {A/N Sorry JB fans.} I hate the color pink. And ummmm well can't think of much right now. Oh wait my favorite shape are hearts. How's that?" she said well basic teen. But it scares me about the vampires what kind of books she reads. Just them I heard them coming.

A/N didn't know what else to write lol hope u like comment pls pls. thanks so much.


	3. introducing the family

Introducing the family

Shanelle's pov

I heard the front door open fallowed by foot steps.

A man came in and hugged Bella. He was tall had awesome bronzed colored hair with a blue button up shirt and black pants. He was cute looked familiar but couldn't but my finger on it. Damn what's wrong with me today I'm forgetting everything that's not good. The man kissed Bella then Nessie. Then more people came in.

"Shanelle this is Edward my husband and Nessie's father." She said and then gestured to a woman with caramel hair a purple shirt and white jeans and the man beside her with blond hair with green shirt on with black pants. "That's Esme and Carlisle." The waved at me and then a small girl came to hug me.

"I'm Alice the cool one in this family so stick with me and you'll have the time of your life here in Forks." She stepped back and went to a man with blond hair up to his shoulders wherein all black. "This is my husband Jasper."

"Hello there." He said with a little southern accent that was so cute. Then I saw the man standing next to him and stepped back the woman next to him started to laugh. Ugh rude much the guy can eat me.

"Oh don't be scared I'm harmless I'm Emmett by the way and this is my wife Rosalie." He said and offered me his hand. I took it and then he pulled me into a tight hug. Ome this really weird then he let me go and I stepped back again. He started to smile really scary so I went to Bella and took hold of her arm. They then started to laugh.

"Shanelle its okay he won't do anything to you I promise everybody this is my sister Shanelle." I waved to everyone.

"She's going to stay with us this summer so we can get to know each other. I hope you don't mind." She said then Esme spoke.

"Of course not you're welcome anytime. Will she be sleeping in Edward's old room?"

"Yes she will no one uses that room anymore except Nessie but that's okay. Emmett would you please take her things to her room there up front."

With that he left.

"Wait can I go with him just so I'll know were the room is." I said then Emmett came back holding my bags.

"Sure lil sis look at that want to hang out with your new brother already." He said and smiled and then he started to walk towards the stairs. I followed him up the stairs till we reached a room which I guess was mine.

"Here's your new room cools right?" he asked it was the coolest room I've ever seen. There was a big bed in the middle with a glass wall. Big closet and bathroom in it. Wow I love this room how people can not use it anymore. The room looked to boyish for me but other then that it beautiful.

"Are you sure you brought me to the right room am I dreaming."

I said and I heard a new laugh I looked back and Emmett was gone in his place was Edward.

"I know right it's an awesome room but yeah it's yours. If you want you can redecorate it I know it looks kind of boyish I don't mine. It's not my room anymore."

"Did I here someone say redecorate." Suddenly Esme came in the room followed by Alice who looked like she was about to burst.

"Redecorateing calls for shopping plus you're going to need more clothes than that if you're staying the summer." She said came up to me and started to pull my arm. "Come on lets go to the MALL!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back sorry i haven't updated in soo long my computer broke and wasn't fixable so i had to save money to get a new one. I hope your still interested in reading my story because I'm going to start were i left off and will have the next chapter soon. I also wanted to let you know that i will be starting my 1st crossover about The Vampire Diaries and Twilight Based on the TV show and movie on Edward Bella and Damon so i cant wait for that want some good drama in the story so let me know what you think. But I'm going to update Our Life is A Movie soon hope you enjoy


	5. Should i stay?

Shanelle's pov

Were here at the Mall and Alice looks like she is about to explode.

"Hey Shanelle you like shopping right?" Alice asked me, Everyone was here and by everyone I mean the Cullen's they all want to get to know me better so came along for the ride. But these people have awesome rides I mean no wonder Alice likes to shop a lot because she never runs out of money.

"I love shopping I just can't get enough. Stores there like my second best friend; I used to drive mom crazy in the stores we would last the whole day in the mall if you let me." I said, it was true though I loved the mall so much I would go just to pass time.

"Sweetie what kind of color would you like the walls? We can shop for paint 1st." Esme asked

"I really love the color purple so maybe like lavender would be nice with like a light blue heart pattern." I answered her and I saw Alice jump up and down. _Was she always this happy about shopping?_

"Alice sweetie clam down your just redoing Edwards old room." Jasper said to Alice and took her hand in his. _This family really looks familiar why is that?_

We were walking into Home Depot to the paint section when Edward asked me a Question "Shanelle did you have a lot of friends at your school" That was a weird question….

"Yes I did I was one of the most popular girls there I'm not that shy when it comes to making friend's or meeting new people. Why do you ask?" I questioned him.

"I just want to see what's different about you and Bella that's all." He answered and then Emmett asked,

"Poplar was so not Bella so that a huge difference, how about boyfriends did you have any."

I laughed "Yes I had a few but not for very long I'm not good at keeping boyfriends I have a total of 6 boyfriends. My 1st was Alex in 4th grade he ended up moving away, and then was Mike I broke up with him after a month and never kissed him ha, 3rd was Bruce he tried to kiss me when I didn't want to in the middle of the school hallway and would let me go until a teacher came thank God. Then I moved and dated this guy Joe in 5th grade for one day the broke it off, I had to move again for 7th grade and this guy was like in love with me was named Isaiah and its was the saddest of all relationships, we went out like 7 times and the longest we lasted was 3 days and that was because it was a weekend the shortest was a hour. Last but not least was Day he broke up with me because he thought I was too tall to be his girlfriend. But in all I never kissed one of them." I said and they all stared at me in disbelief and I just laughed "What I was never really into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing don't get me wrong I love romance and guys all the more but it never felt right with them so it never lasted."

"You went out with the same guy 7 times and they never lasted a week may I ask why?" Edward asked, Esme and Alice were looking at colors and the rest stared intently at me.

"I never really liked him I was peer pressure really either they wanted me with him or without him I broke up with him every time never really gave him a chance to be a boyfriend." I told them.

"Sunshine how about Victorian purple with pool party I know the purple is darker then lavender but I love this color so much what do think?" Alice asked while holding up the colors to my face. I must admit these colors were beautiful.

"I love them Alice there great good call. So what do we do now?" I asked the room was pretty much set I guess but Alice had other plans.

"Do you like reading we can get you book shelf and a TV plus a DVD system and a desk? She asked while dragging me to the furniture aisle. "You know instead of just staying the summer you should stay the rest of your high school life and then leave when you go to college because I have a feeling that you're going to like Forks more than you think and going to want to stay longer then planed. Plus more time to spend with Bella and then Nessie will have her auntie with her in freshman year right? What do you say would you like to stay here for high school?" she asked, I really didn't know what if something goes wrong or if I don't like the school I don't think mom would like the idea of not seeing me for four years but it would give her more time to travel right?

"I don't know Alice as much as I would love to stay what if mom says no she wouldn't want me gone for four years right?" I looked at Bells she might know mom better than I do, I never did understand moms thoughts.

"Well you can visit her every summer if you want and go on holidays come on please?" she asked I looked at everyone else and they all looked so hopeful, what do you think should I stay?


End file.
